


Under Pressure

by mxnchie



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Mentioned Lifeline | Ajay Che, Mentioned Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnchie/pseuds/mxnchie
Summary: "she felt her heart race as he placed his hand on her cheek. He began stroking his thumb along her freckles to wipe away her tears.Ajay steadily looked up to see the face she was once familiar with,"
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 9





	Under Pressure

Lifeline scouted the area before signaling her team, letting them know they could freely roam the plains. "C'mon, chika, get on with it already.", a voice behind her groaned. She furrowed her eyebrows as she opened her mouth to snap back.

"Hush now.", Bloodhound uttered, preventing another argument between the two. 

They pointed towards the laboratory up ahead before whispering in their heavy accent, "Enemies in my sights." The stunt devil chuckled, "Órale pues!", while injecting himself with stim and launching a jump pad on the ground. The colored girl clenched her fist prior being sprung into the air, it felt as if she were babysitting a child. 

Octane laughed excitedly as he let bullets fly, eventually landing a front flip off a supply bin to avoid the blast of an incoming arc star. "Please tell me at least one of you saw that!", he shouted, realizing they both had their backs turned while they finished off the last two members of the squad.

"No support? Das' a shame.", Lifeline scoffed as she slowly inserted a syringe into her dazed opponent's head.

Bloodound saluted their terrified enemy with a low grunt before stabbing them repeatedly.

The male stomped his robotic leg, letting out a huff, "Aye, you're no fun, Ajay." 

The berry haired girl shrugged with a smug smirk on her face, "Das' why I'm rockin' five kills while yuh' laggin' behind on two." Octane flailed his arms in distress, gesturing towards their mysterious teammate, "They took the last two bodies I could've had! I did all the damage! We would be tied!" The girl brushed her shoulder, "It's all skill-" 

Her words were interrupted by a loud bang that roared through the area. "There is another squad upon us!", Bloodhound yelled out as they scanned the area. Octane clenched his side as he hit the ground. 

Lifeline's heart dropped as she watched him fall, "Silva!-", she called out before rushing over without hesitation.

"Cálmate, Princessa. I'm fine-", he grunted, wincing as she placed her hand on the wound to slow the bleeding. 

"Yuh' not fine, Octavio!- Let me help, it's what I'm here for!", the girl begged. He watched the tears build up in her eyes as she started to shakily place cloth on the area. She was getting emotional over HIS probable death, after everything he put her through, she still cared. 

Lifeline placed her bloodied hand on his chest, sniffling slightly. "Keep on it, Silva. I'll come back for you, I promise.", she instructed while propping him against the supply bin from before. He nodded, watching her stand up and run towards the gunfire behind him.

"Knocked one! The Gods favor my aim today.", the hunter informed, steadily backing up towards the trigger happy woman.

"I'll hold them off until the Gods will my downfall. Go tend to the speedy one's wounds.", they yelled out while activating beast of the hunt. She nodded with a soft, "Thank you.", before returning back to cover.

"Did you miss me, Princessa?", he teased, which was followed by a flinch as she placed her hand on the wound once more. "Quiet, Tavi- I gotta get yuh' inside the laboratory..", she whimpered.

'Tavi..', he thought.

'She hasn't called me that in such a long time..'

He was immediately snapped back into reality as she forcefully pulled him up. "Hijole!", he shouted due to the sudden rush of pain. Lifeline opened the large doors, directing him inside. Octane leaned against the wall, slowly shuffling to the nearest room for extra cover. He slumped in a corner, allowing her to work her magic. 

He breathed in before exhaling deeply, "So uh...Tavi, huh?"

Lifeline snapped at him, "It was subconscious, yuh' hear? A slip of the tongue!-"

Octane shook his head while removing his mask. He sighed heavily, "Ajay-"

She stumbled her words over his before he could finish, "I don't wanna hear it! Just sit tight before-" she felt her heart race as he placed his hand on her cheek. He began stroking his thumb along her freckles to wipe away her tears.

Ajay steadily looked up to see the face she was once familiar with, his deep eyes pierced hers through his cracked goggles. "Silva-", she sniffled, getting cut off as he reached in, allowing their lips to meet. Octane pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

A tear escaped his eye as he took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, Che. I'm so sorry for being the one to make mistakes between us.", he paused, sighing slightly, "I'll be okay, princessa. Don't worry your pretty little head."

She smirked bashfully, but rested her smile as she heared Bloodhound's voice through her ear piece. Their heavy breaths broke in and out of static, "I am down. Carry my death with pride. May the Gods bless you both-" Their words were silenced out by a woman's voice.

The words, "caught you." were the last thing to be heard before pure static overcame their line. Lifeline distanced their faces, finishing the last of her rough patching. "Quick! To the portal down tha' corridor!", she shouted softly, helping him to his feet. The now duo ran to the best of their ability, hearing the faint sound of doors being opened behind them as they approached the mass void.

Lifeline gripped Octanes hands tightly, not wanting to be separated. "I hate going through these damn things.", she admitted nervously. He squeezed her hand while nodding at her with a cheeky smile on his face. "I'm here.", he reassured. The girl nodded back, letting go to enter the unknown, and like a lost puppy, he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here, not sure if it was well imagined. Anywho, I adore the ship, also sorry for killing off Bloodhound,,


End file.
